


Day Twenty: Transaction

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Coffee dates in exchange for dance lessons





	Day Twenty: Transaction

“Hold on, he’s paying you in coffee?” Rachel asks for the third time.

“Yes, dwarf. Coffee transactions,” Santana spits out, annoyed. “I, for one, would like to know what he looks like.”

“I can pull up his Instagram,” Kurt offers.

The three roommates were sitting on the couches in the loft. Kurt had just come home and told them about the boy, Blaine Anderson, who approached him after their Dance 101 class this afternoon. Cassie July was a nightmare and Blaine knew Kurt was one of the bestーif not the bestーdancers in the class. Kurt had admitted to having some ballet classes and being in Glee Club had obviously helped him. Then, they bonded over their mutual love for Glee.

“Here.” Kurt hands the phone to Santana.

“He’s okay, I guess.” She shrugs. “Not my type.”

“Well, you’re gay so no boy is actually your type,” Rachel says, reaching for Kurt’s phone. “He’s adorable, Santana.”

Both girls look at Kurt.

“What?”

“When do you start?” Rachel asks.

At the same time, Santana asks: “When are you going to bone him?”

Ignoring, Santana’s question completely, Kurt answers Rachel. “Technically tomorrow but we’re having coffee in an hour.”

Kurt rolls his eyes at Rachel’s squeal. “I’m going to take a shower, Cassie worked us hard today.”

“You’ll work Blaine harder, Hummel!” Santana yells with a laugh.

Kurt, normally, let’s his hair dry naturally but he has 30 minutes to perfect it so he blow dries it before adding hairspray. With a tight pair of purple skinny jeans and a light green top tucking into them, Kurt pulls on his Doc Martens and grabs a pair of sunglasses.

“I’ll be back for dinner,” he promises before sliding the loft door shut.

The coffee shop they agreed to meet at is only a few subway stops from the loft and from school. Blaine is already there when Kurt arrives.

“I’m not late, am I?” Kurt asks, sitting down across from the boy.

“No, I’m early.”

“Coffee?” Kurt asks.

They hop in line together, Kurt notes that Blaine showered too.

_Of course, he did, dancing makes you sweat. Who goes on a date sweaty?_

__

__

_Woah, date?_

“So, you said you were in Glee club. Where did you go to high school?”

“I’m sure you’ve never heard of it. McKinley High in Lima, Ohio.”

“No way, pretty sure the Warblers competed against them. I’m from Westerville.”

“You went to Dalton?”

Blaine nods before ordering his coffee. He gestures for Kurt to tell the barista his order. After all, he was paying Kurt for dance lessons in coffee. The boys grab their coffees and pick a table.

“I have to be honest here,” Blaine starts to say as Kurt takes a sip of his mocha. “I don’t really need dance practice.”

“So, why are we here?” Kurt’s heart is pounding.

Blaine bites down on his lip. “I think you’re really talented and super cute and way out of my league but I want to get to know you more and I thought…”

“Dancing lessons as a ruse would work?” Kurt finishes, the words “super cute” echoing.

“Basically.”

Kurt nods and takes another sip.

“It worked, just so you know.”

“Really?”

“And if anyone is out of anyone’s league it’s you.”

Blaine blushes. “We can agree to disagree.”

By the end of their date, Kurt missed dinner with his roommates in favor of dining with Blaine.

“Next date, I’m paying,” Kurt says.

“Next date?” Blaine questions.

“Yeah,” Kurt says, grabbing his hand. “Next time.”

They stop outside of Kurt’s loft.

“Is the first date too soon to ask if I can kiss you?”

“Not at all,” Kurt replies, already leaning forward.


End file.
